


Clue Hunt

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Gene remembers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/profile)[**1973flashfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/) "Memory" Challenge.

Clue Hunt

There are things Gene Hunt always remembers. Give him the M.O. of a crime and he can tell you without even visiting the scene which low-life did it and where to find him. Show him a photo and he'll give you a name, current known associates, and the first and last times Gene banged him up and why. Gene knows who'll roll with mere threats, who'll need a night in the cells first, and whose Gran or bird will grass 'im because she's been beaten or stolen from once too often. The Collator's Den is so dusty and disorganized simply because Gene's team never use it; they just ask Gene. Gene remembers.

But for the life of him, Gene cannot remember why he's waking up stark naked on a shit cot in the shit flat of his equally naked D.I. Judging from the wicked grin on the other man's face, Gene's pretty sure he's not going to like being reminded.


End file.
